


Turned

by Shamrock3185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Fluff, hollstein fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamrock3185/pseuds/Shamrock3185
Summary: Laura, Carmilla, Mattie, Danny, and LaF get overtaken in the library by Dean Perry, Theo, and Corvae agents. Held in a dungeon somewhere in the pit, they struggle to free themselves and save Laura after the Dean turns her into a vampire to take revenge against Carmilla. This fic strays JUST SLIGHTLY from the story, because Danny is friends with & fighting alongside Carmilla, LaF, and Laura after holding up in the library with them. Basically she never stayed with the Dean after being turned. Mattie is still alive and a vampire, and I took creative liberties on the "vampire bite/change/being turned." Happy ending as always! :)





	Turned

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write. I really hope you enjoy reading it. :) Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated. It's nice to hear if anyone liked your work. If you did like it, check out my other Carmilla fanfics.

Laura, Carmilla, Mattie, Danny, and LaFontaine were trapped. When Theo showed up after their failed exorcism of the Dean (who had taken over poor Perry’s body) along with a few Corvae goons, they had been overpowered in the library. They put up one hell of a struggle, using everything they had, but to no avail. The Dean was too powerful at the moment, and there were just one too many Corvae agents. Carmilla had fought viciously, infuriated when they grabbed Laura, and after a few good punches and bites, she too was captured. The four women and LaFontaine were knocked unconscious; drug off by the Dean’s dispatched agents.

When Carmilla awoke, her head and body sore, she heard nothing. It was quiet, the only sounds that of people breathing. She opened her eyes and saw a dimly lit room around her. It was like a dungeon, or a basement, the walls and floor made of stone and only one door leading out. A single light bulb hang from the ceiling, casting a flickering light on the scene. 

Snapping back to her senses, remembering what happened, Carmilla looked around, desperately seeking out Laura. Against the opposite wall, still unconscious with blood tricking down her head, was Laura. She was lying in a heap on the floor, connected to the stone wall behind her by thick, heavy metal chains. 

“Laura!” Carmilla called out, desperate to make sure she was okay. She could hear her heart beating, so she knew her girlfriend was alive, but that didn’t mean she was well. 

As she went to move forward, attempting to quickly cross the room, Carmilla was suddenly pulled back and fell. With a feeling of dread and panic bubbling up inside her, she looked back and saw that she, too, was bound with chains. Hers, however, were not like Laura’s. There was something different about them. They looked similar, but gave off a faint glow. It didn’t take Carmilla long to figure out there was something in them, or about them, that kept supernatural beings from breaking them. 

“FUCK!” Carmilla yelled in frustration, pulling on her own hair and keeping her eyes on Laura, who still hadn’t woken up. She was full blown panicking now.

“Give it a rest, fang face.” Came a voice from beside her.

Carmilla turned to her left and saw a row of people beside her, all chained to the wall several inches apart. Danny was beside her, her dark hair disheveled. Next to Danny was Mattie, who looked downright murderous, blood running freely down her nose, her dress ripped and covered with dirt. Beside Mattie was LaFontaine, who, like Laura, was unconscious, sporting a nasty black eye and fat lip. 

“What the frilly hell is going on?” Carmilla spat. “Laura!” She called again, this time louder.

“Don’t bother.” Danny said, her voice low and defeated. “They’re fine. I can hear their hearts beating.” 

“Why won’t she wake up?” Carmilla asked, watching Laura on the floor and blinking back the tears in her eyes. 

Danny shrugged.

“It’s something the Dean did.”

“What are you talking about?” Carmilla asked, a bite of impatience in her voice as she turned to look at the red headed giant beside her.

Danny let out a long, exasperated sigh.

“Everyone else was unconscious when they brought us down here, but I woke up as they were carrying us down the steps. They chained us up, and the Dean said something above Laura and LaF. I don’t know what it was-” She said quickly, cutting off Carmilla’s question. “It was in another language. Then she and the Corvae agents left through that door.” 

She nodded towards the door leading out of the room.

“The real question,” Danny continued, as Carmilla started pulling out her hair again. “Is why everyone but Laura is chained up on this wall. Why did she chain her up on the other side of the room, facing us? It was definitely done on purpose.” 

Carmilla held her face in her hands. The room was spinning. She felt nauseous. Dread was bubbling up inside her.

“Mattie…” She whispered desperately, glancing down the line of her chained friends.

Mattie gave a small, hollow laugh and shook her head.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She asked, finally turning to Carmilla.

The infuriated smile on her face was maniacal. 

“Mother stole the talismans, then chained us up to keep us out of the way. However,” She added, staring across the room, “I really have no clue what she’s planning with the holly girl. There’s definitely something fishy about this. And this room… I’ve never seen it before. Where are we?” She asked to no one in particular, staring up at the ceiling with her brows furrowed.

Carmilla started shaking. She turned around and began violently tugging on her chains, using all of her vampire strength to try and get loose. If anything happened to Laura…

Before she had time to spare a second thought, the door opened. There was indeed a stone staircase that lead to somewhere above, and walking off the steps was none other than the Dean herself, still in Perry’s possessed body.

“Hello, dears.” She said, a nasty smile on her face as she closed the door and stood in the center of the room, blocking Laura from view. In one hand was a bucket, the contents unseen but could be heard sloshing around inside.

“Mother.” Mattie spat.

“What have you done to Laura?” Carmilla choked, her hands clenching into fists.

The Dean laughed in an amused sort of way.

“All in good time, sweetheart.” She said, waving her hand. 

They all sat there, chained to the wall, Carmilla fuming. She felt sick with fear, and it didn’t help that she had no visual on Laura.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re here, and where ‘here’ is.” The Dean began. 

Danny snorted, shaking her head, but looking the Dean in the eyes the whole time she spoke, contempt in every syllable of her voice.

“How thick do you think we are? You robbed us, that’s why we’re here.” 

“Watch your tongue, girl.” The Dean warned, her eyes narrowing. “Remember who it was that made you what you are.”

“I never asked to be a vampire!” Danny spat.

“Well, you can thank me later.” The Dean said, flashing her a grim smile. “You’ll be one of the few who survive. But you are correct. I did take the talismans. And I certainly couldn’t take the chance of you attacking in revenge, so I’m keeping you here for just a short time while I finish up.”

She said all of this in a falsely sweet voice. Mattie laughed again.

“Of course.” She said, unable to suppress an angry grin. “We’re in the pit somewhere.”

“Clever as always, Matska.” The Dean commented.

“So what’s up with Laura and the nerd?” Danny asked, motioning to each in turn. “Why haven’t they woken up yet?”

Carmilla was grateful Danny asked, because she wasn’t able to speak at the moment. 

“Well, I admit I put that one” The Dean motioned to LaFontaine, “out because I knew they’d be noisy and struggle, and I just didn’t feel like dealing with them at the moment. Always going on and on about this one.” She looked down at her own body. “It gets quite irksome after a while.”

They watched as she then casually walked over to stand above LaFontaine, looking down at them. The liquid in the bucket she was carrying sloshed and sopped as she walked. Carmilla’s eyes immediately shot to Laura, who hadn’t budged. 

“Come on, cupcake.” Carmilla silently pleaded. “Get up. Please wake up. Come back to me.” 

The Dean spoke quietly, in a language even Carmilla didn’t understand. She guessed Mattie didn’t either, judging by her confused expression. When the Dean quieted, LaFontaine stirred and sat up, quickly taking in their surroundings, their eyes widening in shock. 

“What’s…What’s going on?” They asked. “What’s wrong with Laura? Why am I tied up?” 

They struggled against their chains, looking at the others for help.

“Don’t ask, science nerd.” Danny said flatly. “You’re behind on the times. We’re screwed.” 

“Hmm. Indeed you are.” The Dean said, flashing Danny a toothy smile that Danny did not return. 

With all eyes on her, the Dean then walked over to Carmilla. She crouched down in front of her, their eyes level. The Dean looked at Carmilla with her head tilted to one side, as if she was truly amused. Carmilla’s glare shot back nothing but venom. 

“My darling girl.” She said quietly, reaching out a hand to stroke Carmilla’s dark locks. Carmilla snapped her head away and the Dean sighed. “You were my High Priestess. You could have ruled by my side. You could have had everything you wanted.” 

“I’d rather be dead.” Carmilla spat angrily.

“Well, that was the original plan.” The Dean continued. “But since I’m about to open the final gate, you’ll be in hell anyway. And,” she said, her voice changing to one of pure malice. “I thought I’d begin the punishment a little early.”

If Carmilla had a heart, it would’ve been pounding against her chest. She felt sick with fear and rage. The Dean got up and walked across the room to Laura, the bucket still in hand. Muttering the same words that she spoke to LaFontaine, Laura began to stir as soon as she finished. 

“Wha…” Laura started, sitting up and glancing around, rubbing her head. 

She noticed everything at once. The blood running down her head that was now on her hand, the Dean standing before her, smiling down menacingly, the stone dungeon, Carmilla, Danny, Mattie, and LaFontaine chained up on the opposite side of the room.

Carmilla’s insides spasmed as she heard Laura’s heart thunder, her eyes widen in fear. Their gazes met.

“Carm!” Laura pleaded. “What’s going on? What happened? What do I do?” 

She sounded frantic and terrified, struggling against her chains. A few tears slid down Carmilla’s face as she watched, she too now pulling against her chains, trying to keep her voice steady for Laura’s sake.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” She said, trying to sound reassuring. “It’s okay. Just sit tight, cupcake. It’ll be okay.” 

The Dean looked down at Laura, as if examining her.

“IF YOU TOUCH HER, I’LL KILL YOU!” Carmilla screamed. 

The Dean laughed, not even bothering to look back. Laura was looking from Carmilla to the Dean, scared to her core.

“Oh, Thomas.” The Dean called in a sing-song voice, snapping her fingers.

The door opened again, and a man who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties came into the room, shutting the door behind him. She had never seen him before, but Carmilla could sense, as did Danny and Mattie, that he was also a vampire.

The vampire called Thomas joined the Dean by her side. He paid the victims no notice, and nodded curtly at the Dean. She stepped back, looking at Carmilla, giving her a clear view.

“This, darling,” She said, her voice dripping with triumph, “is why you never cross me.” She turned her gaze back to Laura and said, “Suffer, little girl.” 

Carmilla knew what was going to happen before it did. In a full blown state of panic, throwing all caution and dignity to the wind, she began screaming, begging, pleading, calling out to Laura, alternating between threatening and pleading with her mother, pulling on her chains with every piece of strength she possessed. 

But it was all in vain. She watched, wide eyed and helpless, as Thomas bent down, roughly grabbed a screaming, writhing Laura, forced her head to the side and bit down on her neck. Laura screamed, trying desperately to push him away, pain and fear etched on her face. Carmilla sobbed as she watched, feeling as if her soul was being torn into a billion pieces. She had been murdered, ripped back into life and stolen from death, suffered guilt, loneliness, pain, years buried in a coffin of blood. But never, ever, in her three centuries worth of living had she ever felt pain like this.

It happened in just a few seconds, though it felt like an eternity to Carmilla. Thomas stood back up, Laura’s red blood dripping down his chin. The Dean nodded her appreciation and Thomas promptly left the room. 

Laura was unconscious again, two puncture marks on her neck, blood dripping freely onto her shirt. But before her eyes, Carmilla watched as she changed. Her skin grew pale, her blonde hair now dark, though still lighter than Carmilla and Danny’s. More brunette than black. Her breathing stopped. 

And then, she slowly opened her eyes, looking around, sitting up against the wall. The Dean was watching her with interest.

“Laura…” Carmilla said weakly, her pale face tear stained.

Laura looked back at Carmilla, and Carmilla knew just by the look in her eyes, even though she was scared beyond belief, that it was still her Laura. A small sense of relief washed over her, but it didn’t last long.

“Welcome to eternity, Miss Hollis.” The Dean said, crouching down to face her.

“What did you do to me?” Laura choked. “Am I…?”

“Oh yes, dear.” The Dean said, flashing an evil smile. “You’re a vampire now.”

But before the Dean could even finish her sentence, Laura’s expression changed. Carmilla knew, remembered from her own experience, what was going on. She could only sit and watch, helpless, as it happened to the only person she loved.

It was overwhelming, to say the least. Colors were too bright, sounds were too loud, your skin was too sensitive, smells were too strong. And the hunger. It made your throat burn and your mind crazy. It was always terrible, right after the bite.

Fangs shot from Laura’s mouth, her pupil’s dilating so that her eyes were almost all black, filled with hunger. 

“Hungry?” The Dean asked sweetly, swinging the bucket in front of Laura’s face. Her eyes followed its movement.

And then Carmilla understood. It was blood.

The Dean laughed cruelly, then got up and placed the bucket in the middle of the room, out of everyone’s reach. 

“See you soon, dear.” Was the last thing she said to Carmilla before she exited the room.

“Laura…” Carmilla said cautiously.

Laura was growling, her eyes fixed on the bucket of blood like it was the only thing in the world. She was sweating, shaking, desperate.

“What’s gonna happen to her?” LaF asked nervously, as everyone watched.

“I… I don’t know.” Danny said weakly. “As soon as the Dean changed me, I fed.” She looked sideways at Mattie, who was the oldest. “What happens if she doesn’t get the blood?” 

“The hunger will overtake her.” Mattie said matter-of-factly, though she sounded sick. “She’ll kill herself in the process.” 

Carmilla felt the world crumbling around her, every fiber of her being desperate and on fire.

Laura was snarling now. She struggled violently against the chains binding, trying with all her might to free herself. She was half-growling, half-sobbing, animalistic. 

It was a nightmare. A true nightmare. Mattie closed her eyes and swallowed, unable to watch. LaF and Danny were pleading with her, trying to get Laura’s attention and hopefully distract her. Carmilla, however, had snapped. She screamed, sobbed, called out to Laura. Pleaded with the girl to listen to her voice, focus on her instead, told her how much she loved her, that it would be okay. It was all in vain.

From the struggle, Laura had cut herself against the chains, and immediately stiffened at the blood. She smelled it, no doubt, and her eyes focused on her own arm.

“NO!” Carmilla screamed. “LAURA, NO!”

But too late. With a yelp of pain, Laura sunk her fangs and teeth into her own arm. It was disturbing to watch, Laura mauling her own body, tears flowing from the pain.

Carmilla, along with Danny and LaFontaine began pulling on their chains again in desperation. They wouldn’t budge. 

Danny stiffened momentarily, as if in her panic she had formulated an idea, and quickly reached over and began helping Carmilla with her chains. Between the two of them and their combined vampire strength, the chains were starting to give, the metal cracking away from the wall, but still too slowly.

“MATTIE, HELP!” Carmilla begged.

When Mattie opened her eyes and looked over, realizing what was happening, she immediately jumped in to help.

After what felt like an eternity, Carmilla’s metal chains broke with a loud snap. She rushed across the room and began trying to pry Laura off of herself, talking to her to try and calm her down. 

“Help me!” She called, as Laura was overpowering her.

Danny was the next to be freed, then Mattie, then LaFontaine. Danny and LaFontaine rushed over to Carmilla’s side, pinning Laura down. Mattie, without so much as a backwards glance, left through the door, headed to find the Dean and kill her.

“LET GO!” Laura screamed, struggling against her friends and girlfriend, writhing underneath their hold. “LET ME GO! I NEED IT!

LaFontaine dashed to the bucket of blood and snatched it from the floor. With Danny and Carmilla still holding her down, LaF began helping Laura drink. As soon as the blood touched her lips, Laura immediately gave up struggling. She drank as if she’d been dehydrated her entire life, like her life was depending on it. 

When she was done, she closed her eyes, licking her lips. The now empty bucket fell to the floor with a clunk.

“I’m going after the Dean.” Danny said, standing up. 

“Me too.” LaF said, joining Danny’s side. “I’m not giving up on Perry.” 

Carmilla nodded. She wouldn’t leave Laura’s side. She didn’t care if the world burned, as long as she had Laura.

Danny and LaF understood what her silence meant. 

“See ya, Frosh.” LaF said sadly, following Danny out the door, leaving Carmilla and Laura alone.

Laura, who no doubt had come back to her senses, began to sob. Carmilla lifted the tiny girl into her arms.

“Shh. Laura, it’s okay. It’s alright, sweetheart. You’re okay now. I’m here.” 

Laura sobbed in Carmilla’s arms as Carmilla held her close, stroking her hair and kissing her head, trying to comfort her. She noticed Laura’s arm, bleeding and chewed up. She also noticed the cut on Laura’s forehead, which had stopped bleeding but was still bad. She felt her girlfriend shake in her arms, crying sadly, sweating and distraught. All Carmilla could do was hold her, whisper sweet nothings and promise things would be okay. Eventually, after several minutes, Laura calmed down enough to look up. Her eyes were back to normal, now hazel instead of black, but she still looked frightened. 

“Carm…” She choked. “What am I gonna do?”

Carmilla kissed her, gently pressing their lips together.

“I know it’s scary, but it’ll be okay.” She promised. “We’re gonna get through this, Laura. I’ll help you.” 

“You… You still want me?” Laura asked, looking relieved. “Even now that I’m a…a…” 

She couldn’t yet bring herself to say ‘vampire,’ but that’s not what broke Carmilla.

“Laura,” She said, cupping her face in her hands, “I love you. There is nothing and no one that could ever change that. I almost lost you. You almost died. And I couldn’t… I tried, but…”

Laura brought a shaky hand up and wiped away Carmilla’s tears that silently slid down her face. 

“This changes nothing, cupcake.” She said quietly, giving a small smile, which Laura returned. 

After another few minutes, in which Carmilla and Laura sat in silence, holding each other close and trying to digest what happened, Laura broke the silence.

“The world’s gonna end, isn’t it?” She asked, sounding defeated.

“I really don’t know.” Carmilla said.

“Where’s LaF?” Laura asked. “Where’s Danny and Mattie?” 

“They ran off to fight.” Carmilla said, not able to spare a thought for the others at the moment.

Laura sat up, a determined look on her face.

“We need to fight.” She said.

“Laura…” Carmilla tried to protest, but she knew it would be no use.

“Carmilla, I love you.” Laura said, running her hands through her black locks. “And I hope we have an eternity of tomorrows together. But I will not sit here and do nothing while our friends fight. At least now we have a better chance of not dying, right?” She asked, trying to add some humor.

“Laura, you almost just died!” Carmilla argued. “I can’t watch that happen again.” 

“It’s the right thing to do.” Laura said. “Please. Fight with me, not against me. Our future is worth fighting for.”

“It’s too far gone now.” Carmilla said, gripping Laura tighter, trying to get used to her girlfriend being as cold as her. “Mother has all four talismans. She probably has the seventh gate open already, or is close enough. What are the odds we’ll win?”

“I’d rather die trying, with you, than sit here and let the world fall apart while we do nothing.” Laura said.

Carmilla let out a long, defeated sigh. She knew she was beaten. 

“Okay, cupcake.” She reluctantly agreed. “Together it is, then.” 

With a final, passionate kiss, and one last “I love you,” they left through the door and up the stone steps, ready to fight for the world and Perry or die trying.

*//*

Even with all of the odds stacked against them, and Laura being new and inexperienced on how to control her vampire abilities, they won. Inanna was freed, Perry came back, everyone survived. There were casualties, sure. LaF lost an eye, Kirsch was badly injured, and almost everyone was in need of medical assistance. But they had won. The world was saved.

Carmilla and Laura exited the pit, hand in hand, the world and all of time open before them.


End file.
